


I’m Not Done With You Yet

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Sam Winchester, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Post-Orgasm Torture, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Sam teases you.A.k.a.: Just a bunch of Sam smut.





	I’m Not Done With You Yet

You cried out in frustration when Sam’s hand moved away from you, deprived of his touch once again.

“Please, Sam.” You whispered, your voice rough and hoarse. “Please.”

Your cock throbbed, and you looked down to see more precum leaking from its head.

Sam had you chained in the dungeon, and was torturing you for  _hours_.

“Please what?” Your boyfriend questioned.

“Please let me cum.” You cried.

He chuckled and your cock throbbed again. Your balls were heavy and you were pretty sure all your blood was concentrated on your shaft. You’ve lost count on how many times Sam had edged you with his hands and his mouth, and there was nothing you could do about that besides begging.

“You wanna cum, babe?” He wrapped his hand around your pulsing shaft again, squeezing and not moving as his lips touched your ear. “Uh? Wanna cum with my hand squeezing this hard hot cock in my hand?”

He moved his hand once, his grip still tight and your hips thrust forward before you could even think.

“Yes.” You groaned. “Please, Sam. Please let cum, I need to cum.” You begged. “Please, Sam.”

Sam smirked and kissed your cheek softly, his hand moving again around your cock.

The pleasure filled your body again, and if you weren’t completely chained you would have fallen down on your knees. Your orgasm threatened to snap again, and you moaned loud, without control.

“Be a good boy and hold it for me.” He said hoarsely.

“Sam.” You cried out. “Sam, I can’t”

His hand squeezed your cock harder, and you screamed.

“Alright.” He whispered. “Cum for me.”

You groaned, riding your orgasm in his hand, your cum staining his skin and falling on the floor.

You took a breath when you came down, but moaned again as Sam continued to stroke you.

“Sam.” You cried out, and he circled the head on your cock with his thumb. The pleasure was so much that it almost hurt.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to cum?” He smirked to you. “Go on, keep cumming.”

“I can’t.” You screamed, your hips moving as you tried to free away from his throat. “Sam, please.”

“Please what?” He questioned.

“Please stop.” You screamed. “Sam, stop.”

He took his hand away, licking it before your eyes, and your limp body fell, supported only by the chairs.

You tried to breathe deep, and he chuckled.

“Thank you.” You finally said. “Thank you.”

Sam palmed his cock through his flannel pants.

“Rest.” He said, licking his lips. “I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
